<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no such thing as a (good)bye by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376469">no such thing as a (good)bye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Romantic Fluff, ange's 50 kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The airport was the witness of their first separation when Jumin had to leave for a business trip.<br/>A kiss was shared and a goodbye was spoken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jumin/Michiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>` Memento Mori `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no such thing as a (good)bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Must finish my kisses project, so expect more fluff from me hehe<br/>this is taking place after good ending<br/>and pls excuse me while I'm having FEELS xD<br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The airport was quite crowded in the morning as it should have been. There were families sharing their goodbyes, those who went on business trips with briefcases and luggages, some others were families or couples who seemed to be going for vacations, smiles on their faces.</p><p>Her, however, was not like them.</p><p>There was only her, Jumin, and his luggage. </p><p>Yes, she was only here to bid farewell to Jumin who was about to depart for a business trip to the other side of the world for a few days, but they were only getting together, or rather engaged, recently and this would be the first time they spent some time apart. It was difficult after spending most of days with him and now suddenly she would be deprived of his presence.</p><p>Jumin could do nothing since this trip was planned and scheduled a year before he met her, it won’t be possible to postpone or delay this trip. His schedule was impossible to change due to all the importance of his work and meetings. </p><p>In the end, it was her who convinced him to go just as scheduled. </p><p>His hand was holding hers while they walked inside the airport terminal and as they stopped near the boarding gates, that was the moment he glimpsed her forlorn face. He released his hold on the cabin-sized luggage, kissing her hand affectionately. “I won’t leave you for too long, my love.”</p><p>“I know, Jumin. Only for a few days.” But she was always bad at lying, her forced smile was obviously bitter despite their shared sentiment about this temporary separation. “Besides, there’s a saying that absence makes hearts grow fonder.”</p><p>A gentle smile on his lips was meant to reassure her. “I promise I will bring you with me for every business trip afterwards.” It wasn’t only because he wanted her to be by side — but he also yearned to show more of the world to his beloved.</p><p>Together.</p><p>“You don’t have to, I can always wait for you to come home.” Her eyes gazed at him meaningfully before tiptoeing to give him a lingering kiss, soft and sweet. </p><p>Jumin was only beginning to learn about love, affection and these kinds of emotions, but how could he resist a kiss from her? A gravitational pull that always managed to tug on his heart. His only instinct was to return her kiss, the thought of remaining low profile did not even cross his mind. Jumin’s large hand cupped her face and returned her kiss, softer than usual, as if he wanted this kiss to be enough to make up for his impending absence.</p><p>Their lips lingered against each other in a slow, loving kiss.</p><p>The announcement for the first class passengers to board was heard and the crowd around them began to shuffle towards the boarding gate to wait for their turns, and so, their kiss had to end.</p><p>Michiru reluctantly released herself from his loose embrace, eyes drawn to him once again, taking in the sight of Jumin for one last moment — charmingly handsome in his suit. “Time for you to go, it seems.” But her hand was still holding his, unwilling to separate.</p><p>“Yes.” Jumin agreed, squeezing her hand and patiently waited until she let it go on her own accord.</p><p>“Take care, Jumin, I’ll be waiting for you to return.” Though her voice strained, she finally found the will to send him away with a smile. Rarely she had to force patience which was deeply embedded within her, but this moment was one of the exceptions. Her patience certainly would be wavering for the next few days.</p><p>“I will make sure to contact you whenever time allows me to.” He promised, the corners of his lips turned upward and Jumin pressed a surprise kiss on her forehead that made her cheeks blushed pink. “Be careful while I am away.”</p><p>“With all the bodyguards you arranged, I know I’ll be safe in your penthouse.” A soft chuckle left her lips, for all the unnecessary efforts he had planned. Yet, she accepted it to make him feel at ease. Aware that Jumin was still concerned about her safety after all that happened not too long ago.</p><p>“Goodbye for now, my love.” He whispered before stepping backwards, reaching out for his luggage with much reluctance and uneasiness.</p><p>“Have a safe trip.” Michiru nodded, watching him go with a smile and waving at him as Jumin glanced over his shoulder while slipping into the boarding gate.</p><p>When Jumin was no longer within her sight, she walked over to the window glass to quietly gaze through. Her smile faltered the moment she saw plane after plane taking off, disappearing into the blue sky. Michiru remained standing there for quite some time, lost in her thoughts. He was always busy with work but always so near, now his absence was quite profound; her heart ache unbearably.</p><p>A realization of how much she loved Jumin.</p><p>All of a sudden, her reverie came to an end when she felt someone's presence behind her, seemingly out of breaths. Michiru turned around to see Jumin standing right before her, his dark hair a little disheveled. “What are you doing here?!” Wasn’t he supposed to be in a plane that took off earlier?</p><p>Jumin was holding his phone in one hand, placing it back into his suit pocket just as his bodyguard appeared behind him and handed something to Jumin. He thanked and dismissed the bodyguard, approaching her with a smile across his face. </p><p>A brighter smile than he showed her earlier.</p><p>“You must come with me.” His hand gently wrapped around hers.</p><p>“What? But..” Michiru blinked a few times in disbelief, speaking again when she recovered. “I don’t bring anything with me.”</p><p>Jumin placed the item from the bodyguard earlier to her hand. “Your passport is enough, I will take care of the rest.”</p><p>Michiru gazed at the passport absentmindedly. Did he do this for her? Missing the plane, telling his bodyguard to retrieve her passport, and actually asked her to go with him? Not to mention, he was ruining the schedule prepared for his supposed arrival with the flight he missed.</p><p>Witnessing her confusion, he gently squeezed her hand. “We will depart with my private jet, though the preparation will take time.” Although he would have to apologize for the business partner to waste the ticket they booked and the postponed schedule as well, Jumin did not regret what he had done.</p><p>For her.</p><p>Her eyes peered up to him, though still with disbelief. “But, why..?”</p><p>“I do not agree with the saying, absence won’t always make hearts grow fonder. My heart will grow fonder with you by my side.” Jumin uttered, with fondness in his eyes — much warmer than the eyes she saw when they first met. The immense longing that he felt almost immediately after walking into the plane now had disappeared entirely.</p><p>“Jumin…” His name tumbled off her lips while she was awestruck with his words, with his love. It made her wonder if her love was enough for him. Jumin always did too much for her, however unnecessarily. Compared to his efforts, all she could offer was her sincerity and all of her heart. At last, her head inclined to a nod. “Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled in relief. “Forgive me for surprising you.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I am very happy with this surprise.” Michiru chuckled softly, completely and utterly overwhelmed with sudden happiness.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that.” Jumin, as well, chuckled. He couldn’t bear to see the sadness in her eyes earlier but now he was as happy as her, for her to agree and not doubting him when she would be halfway across the world with only a passport to bring in her hand. </p><p>
  <em>That was how much you trust me, wasn’t it, my love?</em>
</p><p>As much as he gave and gave, she always took everything with open heart — from his insistence for her to stay at the penthouse, his proposal, all of his struggles, and she gave her heart in return.</p><p>The diamond in her ring sparkled beautifully against the sunlight that reflected through the airport’s window glass.</p><p>Jumin’s heart overflowed with love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl, I teared up at his short, loving speech T_T</p><p>and in this ship of mine, Jumin def would bring her everywhere, anywhere with him ok. *cries some more*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>